


The Importance Of Being Specific

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [103]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Easter Egg Hunt, Gen, Logan saves the day, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Prompt:Oh, I just thought of a cute seasonal prompt for you! Easter egg hunt :D Could be cute human au with candy filled eggs or canon setting with the dark sides looking for literally any kind of egg. I'm picturing Remus returning from the Imagination with a pterodactyl egg lmao
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Importance Of Being Specific

“But you never _specified_ -”

“It should’ve been obvious!”

The argument had been raging for a while. In one corner; Remus, holding a giant tank with what looked like giant frogspawn but was apparently (according the the shouts being flung back and forth) the spawn of some eldritch horror. In the other corner was Patton, nearly in tears holding his own little basket of chocolate eggs. It was hardly a nasty argument, but it seemed _endless_. 

Virgil just snorted and kept filming. 

“You just said look for the eggs!”

“In the _house_ , the ones that had been _hidden for you to find_!”

“Okay but these were also super hidden and _technically_ that is still the h-”

Logan made the mistake of coming downstairs to see what the matter was, Roman peering over his shoulder curiously. “Are you arguing about the egg hunt?”

“Yes!” Both sides said, equally as passionately. “He thinks the thingy eggs count!” Patton cried, a few foil-wrapped eggs falling out of his basket as he waved it about wildly. 

“They _should_ count!” Remus pouted. “There were no limits on the rules! C’mon, Logan, you know specifics matter.”

“That’s very true,” Logan agreed, to Patton’s muffled gasp of horror. “But that being said, now that you’ve found them, perhaps they can be put back...?”

Patton and Remus blinked at each other, considering the compromise. With a shared nod they started to smile again, and within moments Remus was being waved off back into the Imagination to put the eggs back, situation defused. 

“How did you think of that?!” Roman asked, jaw hanging open in amazement as he watched Patton bumble off happily to continue his searching. 

“Simple,” Logan replied, not at all smug. “It’s the solution we found the first year we did an Easter egg hunt, when I misinterpreted in exactly the same way.” He smoothed his tie down, pleased with his handling of the situation, and headed off after Patton. 

When Roman glanced at Virgil, Virgil just shrugged. Just a normal day in Thomas’ head, really. 


End file.
